Capsula de atracción
by Amazona Verde
Summary: Ichigo me encanta! Es tan adorable...¿quién no ha pensado que el pelinaranja es el mas poderoso?, demo... la cuestión es... ¡porque rayos todos lo miran como el perfecto uke! XD, este es un finc yaoi con humor Todos x Ichigo XD
1. Chapter 1

Hola, acabo de ver el capi 76 de Bleach, Ichigo me encanta! Es tan adorable...¿quién no ha pensado que el pelinaranja es el mas poderoso? Claro... todos los tenientes, capitanes, humanos con habilidades fuera de lo común... demo... la cuestión es... ¡porque rayos todos lo miran como el perfecto uke! XD, este es un finc yaoi con humor, así que, gente que no agrade de este genero, haga el favor de retirarse o leer bajo su propio riesgo, odio los reviews hirientes o estúpidos, que te critican de inmoral siendo que ¡YA ESTOY ADVIRTIENDO! En fin... gente linda y hermosa que se quedo a leer el capi, disfruten y manden un review!

Nota: me disculpo por los posibles errores a la hora de escribir los nombres... hace tiempo que vi la serie, por lo que no los recuerdo muy bien.

Capitulo 1: Odio mi vida...

-ahhhhhh! Maldita sea! Odio mi vida!-Ichigo corría como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el lugar mas cercano que tenia, la tienda Usahara

-buenas tardes joven Kurosaki!-el dueño de la tienda observo con una gotita la puerta de su baño cerrarse, escuchando un sin fin de maldiciones y blasfemias desde adentro de este-neh... que se le va a hacer...

(cambio de escena)

-mi alma ha descansado...-el pelirrojo acaricio su estomago con molestia-aunque me sigue doliendo de los mil demonios...

-I...Ichi...Ichigo-san...-una niña de enormes ojos violeta lo miraba tímidamente-creo que vi al...algunas medicinas en la bodega...si quiere...

-en serio? O.O y que esperas! . , me estoy muriendo frente a tus ojos y tu como si nada?

-Ha... Hai! Espere un momento Ichigo-san!

A una velocidad sobrehumana, la pequeña regreso con una extraña caja color rosada.

El sustito de shinagami saco la laminilla de pastillas, observando desconfiado los caracteres chinos escritos en esta

-segura que esto sirve para un dolor de estomago?... los chinos siempre me han inspirado desconfianza ¬¬... con eso de que tienen una escritura tan rara... (mira que él es japonés -.-, baka ¬¬)-mmm... arigato gozaimasu!-con una sonrisa, el adolescente se tomo la cápsula

-QUE DIABLOS HAS HECHO!

(cambio de escena)

-viejo! No me asustes de esa manera!-Ichigo lo señalaba acusador, cabreado por el repentino grito

-idiota!-el rubio con vestimentas verdes se quito el sombrero (el pelirrojo comenzó a sudar nerviosamente, que el ex - capitán se lo quitara era mala señal)-lo que acabas de ingerir son cápsulas de atracción-la voz del hombre se hizo mas suave, hecho que fue ignorado por el pelinaranja

-cápsulas de atracción?-Ichigo imagino a su cuerpo atrayendo autos y edificios-esto es problemático...

-por tu expresión, creo que no estamos en la misma frecuencia-el rubio tomo un pañuelo, secándose el sudor de la cara-seré directo, las cápsulas de atracción activan los instintitos sexuales de cualquier ser con poder espiritual que este a tu alrededor...

-nani? O.o... demo...

-lo peor...-el mayor tembló con mas fuerza-es que tu poder de atracción será comparable a tu energía espiritual... calculo... que aproximadamente por un mes...

-NANI!-las mejillas del joven se sonrojaron al máximo-tienes que ayudarme Usahara, onegai!

La mente del rubio luchaba contra su propio instinto, intentando no modificar la inocente frase de su discípulo en imágenes pervertidas... siendo un rotundo fracaso

(Inicio de fantasía)

-tienes que ayudarme...-las mejillas del temperamental chico se sonrojaron encantadoramente-Usahara...- su nombre siendo pronunciado con tanta sensualidad...

-onegai Usahara...-la voz del shinagami era provocativa, gimiendo ante cada silaba-onegai... tu serás el primero... onegai...

onegai...

onegai...

(fin de la fantasía)

-temeeee! Que demonios estas pensando! ¬¬-Ichigo golpeo a su sensei, que sangraba notoriamente desde hacia varios minutos

-gracias por el golpe, me ha despejado la mente-los ojos castaños miraron con intensidad al otro-escúchame antes que vuelva a perder el control, estas en peligro, en el mundo humano serás acosado hasta por tus propios amigos... incluso los Hollows sentirán deseo por ti

-por kami! Que asco!-Ichigo no pudo evitar imaginar a uno de los espíritus malvados declarándole amor eterno-neh... todos van a querer joderme verdad?

-no interrumpas! En fin si... en esencia es eso... ten cuidado, algunos confunden este tipo de atracción con el amor, te recomiendo irte a la sociedad de almas, estarás protegido... y tendrás mas poder para defenderte por si acaso, esto es serio Ichigo... pueden llegar incluso a querer...

-cállate! Crees que me dejaría?-el muchacho miro con arrogancia a su compañero

-creo que todos terminaran castrados jajajajajajajaja!

-eso fue un chiste de mal gusto ¬¬, a propósito.. y las chicas? Verdad que también se sentirán atraídas por el imán Ichigo-sama?

-las cápsulas de atracción (ahora ilegales) fueron diseñadas por mujeres para atraer a capitanes y tenientes... demo... nunca contaron con que enamorarían a medio mundo, lo siento Kurosaki-san, pero el efecto es solo hacia el sexo masculino

-ToT... odio mi vida U.U, espera un momento! Si eran ilegales porque tu tienes una caja completa? ¬¬

-O.O... ya sabes para experimentación...

-¬¬

-se venden muy bien a mujeres que están desesperadas -.- -

-me imaginaba algo así... iré a mi casa para...

-no! Vete ahora mismo! Yo avisare a tu familia, ya me las apañare

-mm... cuento contigo!-sacando su sello de shinagami sustituto, creo una brecha a la sociedad de las almas

(cambio de escena)

-Ichigo-san! -una atractiva y proporcionada mujer se colgó del cuello moreno-no nos has visitado desde hace mucho tiempo... hip!-no era difícil deducir que la teniente se encontraba ebria

-Matsumoto...-Ichigo sintió esperanza, era un alivio que la primera persona con quien se topara fuera mujer-necesito un favor

-un favorrrrrrrrr?-los ojos azulados lo observaron con febril escrutinio

(cambio de escena)

-entoncessss-el tono de embriaguez no había desaparecido-tomaste una cápsula de atracción... Ichigo-chan... en tu caso es un problema... eres poderoso, joven y kawaiiii! No tanto como Toushi-sama demo...

-ya lo se! . , por eso te pido ayuda, bríndame una estancia donde solo puedan acudir mujeres ToT

-tengo el lugar perfecto! Hip!-una sonrisa zorruna y malvada apareció en el rostro de la chica, causando un escalofrió en el pelinaranja

(cambio de escena)

-no pienso salir con esto puesto!-el sonrojo del chico era evidente, provocando que se viera mas adorable

-pero si estas muy biennnnnnn! Hip!-la teniente había utilizado su velocidad para vestir al shinigami sustituto sin rechistar- es verdad que para ser mujer eres muy altaaaa... hip!-la mujer hizo un ademán con la mano, quitándole importancia- demo...

-al carajo esto!-Ichigo se quito la peluca y la falda roja- si me quieren violar por les doy una paliza y asunto arreglado...

-Matsumoto-kun yo... kyaaaaaaaaa! Un hombre!-una muchachita bajita y de complexión delicada aventó el cubo de agua contra el rostro del pelinaranja-tranquila Matsumoto-sama! Enviare a este degenerado directo a la corte... debe recibir un castigo ejemplar por andar fisgoneando en el área de las sacerdotisas...

-tranquila Misu-chan! Ichigo-san esta en un aprieto... yo lo traje aquí... digamos que tiene un problema que cualquier mujer desearía jajajajajajaja hip!

-grrrrr ¬¬ temeee!

-a decir verdad... ¿por qué no vas a dar un paseo?-la castaña se dio la vuelta, ocultando su expresión de picara maldad

-estas loca! Acaso piensas que me voy a arriesgar a..!

-tienes miedo? ¬o¬

-ja! Miedo yo, ahora mismo te demostrare quien tiene miedo!-con un portazo, el adolescente abandono la habitación

-es cruel Matsumoto-sama

-jujujujuju solo doy un poco de diversión a este aburrido lugar hip!

(cambio de escena)

-creo que iré con Renji... discutimos tanto que de seguro no sentirá atracción por mi... o será mejor el riquillo de Byakuya? Sus modales e imagen no le dejarían darse un rol conmigo... o tal vez el enano blanco, es un niño... aunque solo en apariencia... mmm-Ichigo agarro su cabello, frustrado-no se que hacer!

-Ichy-chan!-una vocecita aguda e infantil sonó a sus espaldas

-Yachiru-chan...-el pelinaranja sonrió a la pequeña, después de los numerosos combates, hicieron buenas migas-como has estado?

-muy bien... ¿por qué llevas esas ropas?-

El moreno miro sus ropas, olvidando que llevaba puesta ropa moderna, una camisa con las palabras "este dios no es de nadie" (XD), y unos jeans ajustados

-vine por una emergencia, no tuve tiempo de cambiarme-el chico rasco su nuca, nervioso

-Ken-chan y yo venimos a buscarte! Sentimos tu energía espiritual y ya conoces a Ken-chan! El quiere pelear contra ti!... Ken-chan me dijo que...-el parloteo de la pelirrosa fue interrumpido por el robusto hombre

-te invito a comer Ichigo-debajo del parche se podía apreciar un tenue sonrojo, que dejo petrificado al pelinaranja

-Ken-chan!-por la sorpresa, la infanta dio de lleno al suelo-que te pasa? Estas enfermo?... tienes fiebre?

-TE INVITO A COMER ICHIGO!-grito-invito el guerrero con la cara ruborizada

-esteeee... fíjate que quede con Byakuya... dijo que iba a mostrarme algo.

-Ichigo-chan!-el adolescente observo alarmado como el shinagami (que le sacaba por lo menos una cabeza) lo abrazaba por los hombros-ese tipo es un pervertido y mujeriego... yo lo sabré... ¿no ves que solo quiere aprovecharse de tu inocencia?...

-nani? O.O- la cara de la teniente era todo un poema

-¬¬... quítate-Ichigo comenzó a andar, alejándose de ambos-se defenderme perfectamente... y no te acerques en un mes a mi!

-Ichigo...-el asesino bajo su rostro-se que no quieres aceptar tus sentimientos...

-Ken-chan...-la voz de su acompañante era temblorosa y confusa, con muchas gotitas alrededor - no habrás comido algo que te sentara mal?

-y si ese mal nacido de Kuchiki amenazo al kawaii de Ichigo para no acercarse a mi?- imágenes del pelinaranja siendo ultrajado por el noble capitán y el adolescente pidiendo su ayuda con ojos llorosos acudieron a su mente

-Ken-chan... hoy estas raro ToT

(cambio de escena)

-no puedo creer que Kenpachi se sintiera atraído... esto si que es grave...-Ichigo suspiro abatido, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos-¿qué le vamos a hacer?...

-Ichigo no baka!-Renji grito con entusiasmo, dirigiéndose hacia su amigo

-no te acerques!- Ichigo brinco hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse del pelirrojo

-de que hablas? Parecer una nena el día de hoy jajajaja!-las burlas callaron de repente, atrayendo la atención del moreno-nunca había notado... lo hermosa que es tu piel a la luz del sol...

-/_noooooooo!_/ errrrr... si verdad? Jejejejeje... ya sabes... en la tierra existen lugares para broncearse y esas cosas...

-y como tus ojos brillan tan intensamente...

-la luz en la sociedad de las almas es un poco diferente...-el aprendiz de dios tenia una enorme gota en la nuca, al escuchar todas esas cursilerías dirigidas hacia él

-tu cuerpo tan esbelto y hermoso...-Renji sonrió seductoramente al percibir como el lindo muchacho retrocedía un paso cuando él daba uno-no seas tímido Ichigo... no tienes nada de que avergonzarte-una mirada de lujuria y deseo fueron suficientes para que el pobre pelinaranja saliera corriendo del lugar, gritando un "tengo que ver a Byakuya" desesperadamente

-ver a Kuchiki?...mmm...-una imagen de Ichigo amarrado a una cama desnudo con Byakura vestido de cuero sobre él fueron suficiente incentivo para que sus ojos se encendieran furiosos-aunque sea un capitán, no permitiré que se aproveche del dulce Ichigo!

(cambio de escena)

-porque a mi! ToT kami... se que no he sido muy bueno... pero creo que te excediste en el castigo! U.U

-mal día Kurosaki-san?-un niño de mirada seria y pelo blanco se acerco lentamente, mirándolo con curiosidad

Demasiado tarde, Ichigo no había sentido su presencia y lo tenia ya demasiado cerca

La cara formal del niño no cambiaba, creando cierta esperanza en el corazón del revoltoso muchacho

-sabia que podía contar contigo Toushirou!-por la emoción, abrazo fuertemente al mas pequeño-no eres como todos esos pervertidos...

-Kurosaki-san... luce muy bien-un tierno sonrojo apareció en las mejillas blanquecinas- no me había fijado en lo atractivo que era...-murmuro con timidez el peliblanco, sonrojándose por completo

-sabes que Toushirou?-Ichigo acaricio suavemente los cabellos del capitán-tengo algunas cosas que arreglar con Byakuya... luego nos vemos si?-con rapidez, el moreno se alejo del lugar

-Kurosaki-kun...-una imagen de Kuchiki queriendo besar a la fuerza a un indefenso Ichigo acudieron a su mente- te protegeré con mi vida!

Continuará...

Por kami.. como me reí mientras escribir este finc XD, no se que les habrá parecido, espero que les haya gustado, MUHAHAHA en el prox. Capi... "el enemigo de tu enemigo es tu amigo" es el lema de la misión "protejamos a Ichigo-chan de las manos pervertidas de Byakuya" ¡manden un review please! ¡hasta la próxima! .

Adieu...


	2. El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo

Capitulo 2: El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo

-maldito Byakuya! No dejare a tu merced el cuerpo de Ichigo!

-Ken-chan... vas demasiado rápido...! Estas raro!

(cambio de escena)

-Kuchiki... a pesar de que eres el hermano de Rukia... Kurasaki jamás te pertenecerá!

Zabimaru fue desenfundada, brillando con un extraño brillo rojo, debido a la determinación de su dueño

(cambio de escena)

-Ichigo-san... defenderé tu honor aunque sea lo ultimo que haga-la mirada verde esmeralda del chico albino era intimidante-ven a mi! Espada de hielo!

(cambio de escena)

SPLASH!

-quítate de encima enana!-Renji empujo a la niña pelirrosa con rudeza, parándose con dificultad, cualquier cosa que provocará su caída era inmensamente poderosa

-PORQUE CORRIAN DE ESA MANERA!-gritaron todos los hombres a la vez

-TENGO QUE VER A BYAKUYA!-una nueva mirada de odio cruzo por sus ojos

-DEJEN DE REPETIR LO MISMO QUE YO... GRRR!

-Zaraki-Toushirou le miro seriamente-cual es el motivo de tu visita al capitán Kuchiki?

-mmm...-Kenpachi cerro los ojos, abochornado

-Ken-chan quiere evitar que Ichy-chan pierda la virginidad con el capitán del peinado chistoso... kyaaaaaaaa! Ahora que recuerdo... se me olvido preguntarte Ken-chan... ¿qué es virginidad?... ¿y un violador? ¿te referías a un violador de leyes?... entonces es algo malo, Byaky-chan es un violador?... como puede ser un violador de Ichigo si Ichy-chan no es una ley? Mmmm-Yachiru sujeto su mentón, pensativa- entonces Byaky se convertirá en un violador de Ichigos! Si! eso debe ser!

Nadie entendió la lógica de la niña, pero las palabras "Ichigo, Byakuya, virginidad y violador" no les sonaban muy bien en una misma frase

-entiendo... que nosotros queremos evitar a toda costa... que Ichigo-san sea abusado por el capitán Kuchiki verdad?-era un escena surrealista, que el mas pequeño y joven de los tres los observara con verdadero escrutinio y seriedad

-hai! Ese baka es un ingenuo... y ese tipo es demasiado astuto-Renji apretó los puños, impotente (estos se lo toman muy enserio XD)

-estoy enamorado de Kurosaki-Hitsugaya cerro los ojos-y se que ustedes también... "el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo..."-las esmeraldas observaron las caras asombradas de sus compañeros-y aunque somos rivales, tenemos un mismo enemigo en común

-una tregua para deshacernos de Byakuya?-Kenpachi sonrió emocionado

-me parece bien.. ¡manos a la obra!-el pelirrojo estrecho las manos de sus compañeros, en un pacto sin palabras

(cambio de escena)

-Byakuyaaaaaaaa!-Ichigo entro sin permiso a la gran mansión perteneciente al clan Kuchiki, gritando el nombre de su cabecilla

-que sucede Kurasaki-kun?-el alto y atractivo hombre emergió de un pasillo lateral, observando con una ceja alzada el extraño comportamiento de su antaño enemigo

-no te acerques!-el pelinaranja coloco sus manos extendidas frente a él, en gesto de alto-tome por equivocación una cápsula de atracción y...

Sin previo aviso, Byakuya se encontraba envuelto en una especie de burbuja rosada

-puedes acercarte, este hechizo sirve para repeler energías diferentes al convocador-

-ya veo... es bueno saber que puedo acercarme a un hombre con total confianza...-Ichigo se sentó de forma brusca y poco educada en el suelo, mirando fijamente a su compañero-hey... Byakuya...

-si?-ambos se miraban con total seriedad

-crees que puedas hacer algo para ayudarme?

-hai...

(cambio de escena)

-esta es la casa de Kuchiki?-Kenpachi miraba asombrado la construcción llena de lujos y detalles artísticos-siempre ha vivido como un rey ese desgraciado...

_¡no! ¡¿qué estas haciendo Byakuya!_

-escucharon eso?-Renji sujetaba con fuerza su espada-teme! Te destrozare si tocas un solo pelo de Ichigo! Porque yo...

-Ren-chan?-la niña pelirrosa llamo al pelirrojo, interrumpiendo su monologo-que haces ahí parado?

Al voltear, el shinagami vislumbro que solo él y la pequeña se encontraban en el jardín

(cambio de escena)

-_por favor Byakuya... esto me va a doler... ¿ porque tenias que tenerla tan grande!-_Ichigo protesto con voz alarmada

-_no es mi culpa, además, entre mas rápido terminemos será mejor para ti... solo déjate hacer... confía en mi..._

(cambio de escena)

-shimata!-el joven albino miraba con odio la puerta, intentado escuchar lo mejor posible

-ese maldito capitán es un degenerado... ¿cómo puede aprovecharse de esa manera?-una sonrisa de maldad apareció en la cara del asesino-y si lo eliminamos Toushirou? Si lo hacemos en equipo no dejaríamos rastro...

El mas pequeño sudo una gotita, estaba dispuesto a darle una paliza a Byakura, pero de ahí a matarle...

-errr... no creo que tengamos que llegar a esos extremos...

_no por favor! Suéltame! No quiero!_

(cambio de escena)

no por favor! Suéltame! No quiero!

- Kurosaki... solo no pienses mucho en esto y no sentirás nada... preparado?

-pero que... ahhhhhhhh! Byakuya!

La puerta que comunicaba al interior de la habitación fue destruida en mil pedazos ¿los causantes? Un pequeño albino y un enorme hombre con rostro furioso

-como te atreviste ah...-Toushiro dejo de hablar, al ver en perfectas y "normales" condiciones al chico de su afecto

-sucede algo Toushirou-san?-el hombre de largo cabello negro era inteligente y se imaginaba el malentendido que se formaba a su alrededor

-neh Byakuya... hazlo rápido-Ichigo extendió su brazo, para darle mayor libertad

-bien, solo necesito unos pocos mililitros de sangre

-sangre?-kenpachi murmuro perdido, lo que él imaginaba como una violación en toda regla se convertía en una simple muestra de sangre

-digamos... que Kurosaki-kun se encuentra un poco enfermo...-dijo con total seriedad el shinagami

Kenpachi agrando los ojos, ahora entendía todo...

(fantasía de kenpachi) –dioses! Estas cápsulas te hacen alucinar y todo XD-

Flash Back

**-_no quiero que te acerques a mi por un mes!_**

_Ichigo apretaba su mano contra su pecho, desesperado-tengo una extraña enfermedad... por eso no puedo estar a tu lado... tal vez... si accedo a los deseos de Kuchiki-kun de darle mi cuerpo... podré vivir para hacer feliz a Kenpachi-sama...solo así... podré estar a su lado..._

(fin de fantasía)

-tu! Maldito desgraciado!-Kenpachi seguía viendo a Byakuya como un degenerado y una potencial competencia-no te dejare la virginidad de Ichigo!

-mi virginidad? O.O... oigan... ¬¬

-Kurosaki-kun...-Toushirou lo miro preocupado

(fantasía de Toushirou)

_-hola Toushi-chan-Ichigo lo saludaba sentado debajo de algunos cerezos, los pétalos que caían solo acrecentaban la belleza del shinagami-sabes? Esto es muy hermoso... cof! –el pelinaranja tosió fuertemente, atrayendo la atención del capitán_

_-te encuentras bien?-el albino sujeto delicadamente el rostro del moreno, mirándolo con aprensión_

_-claro que estoy bien Toushi-chan!-Ichigo le sonrió tiernamente, enfureciendo al otro_

_-no me mientas!-el mas pequeño se acerco lentamente_

_-Toushirou..._

_Y sus labios se juntaron suavemente... acoplándose a la perfección _

(fin de fantasía)

-Kuchiki!-

La exclamación seria del chico ojiverde paro el intento de asesinato de kenpachi

-tienes trabajo que hacer no? Curar a Kurosaki-kun... así podrá recibir su primer beso... bajo los árboles de cerezo...-el capitán se sonrojo, desviando su vista hacia la pared

-mi primer beso? O.O oigan... ¬¬

PUMMMMMMMMMM!

-Zabimaru! Listo para matar al pervertido de Byakuya?

-porque todos piensan que soy un maldito degenerado? T.T... tengo clase U.U

-NO TE PREOCUPES ICHIGO-CHAN! YO TE DEFENDERE!

(fantasía de Renji)

-pensé... que jamás vendrías a rescatarme... Renji...-las torneadas piernas de Ichigo rodearon la ancha cintura del pelirrojo, estremeciendo a este de deseo

-Ichigo... si sigues en ese posición... no se si podré controlarme...ahhh-no pudo evitar un pequeño gemido al sentir la entrepierna de su compañero chocar con la suya

-me gusta salvaje Renji...-murmuro lascivamente el pelinaranja en el oído de su compañero, mordiendo su lóbulo derecho-te gusta que te hable sucio neh?... te pusiste cachondo...

-Ichigo... con solo tenerte cerca me pones caliente...

-neh Renji... a que quieres follarme?...mmm...-Ichigo comenzó a tocarse frente al otro, provocándolo

(fin de fantasía)

-si Ichigo... quiero follarte... quiero tener sexo salvaje contigo...-un pequeño hilillo de sangre salía de su nariz

-sexo salvaje? O.O oigan... ¬¬

-de que rayos hablas Renji!-Kenpachi salió a la defensa del moreno-como se te ocurre pensar de manera tan degenerada de un ser tan inocente y puro como Ichigo?

-oigan... ¬¬

-es verdad, Kurosaki-kun merece solo ternura y amor...-Toushirou los miraba seriamente-no puedo creer que se imaginen cosas tan impuras

-ejemp... oigan...¬¬

-kurosaki-kun es como cualquier shinagami, ustedes reaccionan así ante él porque...

-a que te refieres cuando dices "como cualquier otro", Ichigo es un hombre hermoso y virginal (N/A: ay kami... no puedo creer que escriba tantas burradas XD)

-que merece tener un primer beso romántico y mágico (N/A:este mocoso no pasa de la fantasía de los besos demo... Toushirou-sama es todo un encanto! Ejemp... nadie me escucho decir eso ¬¬)

-es verdad! Es el único shinagami que puede pelear de manera sexy! Y ese trasero...-Renji simulo agarrar algo blandito y redondito, recibiendo los puños de Kenpachi

-YA BASTA!-Ichigo exploto por lo enojado que se encontraba, exhalando una cantidad considerable de energía espiritual-no puedo creer lo que esta pasando...

-Ichigo...-todos los hay reunidos contemplaban embelesados al pelinaranja, sin proponérselo, el adolescente había liberado una gran cantidad de feromonas espirituales

-para empezar ¡ya he dado mi primer beso, no soy virgen...-Ichigo se sonrojo un poco-y sobre el sexo salvaje... a ustedes no les interesa!

Con paso desgarbado, el poderoso shinagami abandono la estancia, dejando a un grupo conmocionado de shinagamis

-ya dio.. su primer beso?...

-no es virgen?

-acaso... ya tuvo sexo salvaje con otro hombre...

-ya dio su primer beso, perdió su virginidad y tuvo sexo salvaje?-Byakuya agarro pensativo su mentón-chicos... saben lo que significa esto?

Kenpachi asintió-hay que averiguar quien profano el cuerpo de Ichigo

-creo saber quien puede tener esa información...-murmuro Renji

Toda la atención fue puesta sobre la cabellera pelirroja

Continuara...

Lo se! Estuvo aburridísimo! Pero prometo mejorar en el próximo capi., solo pido un favor ¿podrían decirme el nombre de las hermanas de Ichigo? La guerita y la de pelo negro, y también el de su papá?... ñam...y el chavo de lentes que tiene un arco como arma? Y el de la chica que tiene una especie de hadas? Y el del personaje mitad mexicano? espero sus comentarios del finc! ¡hasta la próxima! .

P.D. jajajaja, ahora que releo lo que escribí... solo pido algunos nombres? Parece todo el elenco de Bleach XD, gomen, creo que yo solita me entiendo, en fin ¡adieu!


	3. Extorcionando a un enamorado

Hola! -Amazona los saluda desde atrás de un fuerte, con su pequeño ratoncito temblando en la mano- gomen por no poder actualizar mas pronto! Pero me cae que andaba haciendo otros fincs y súmenle a eso el hecho de que ya entre a la universidad ¬¬... mi vida apesta... pero que se le va a hacer -.-, como siempre, este fin va dirigido a ustedes, esperando que les agrade, .

**Capitulo 3: Extorsionando a un enamorado...**

-tadaima! Ya estoy de regreso!-Ichigo abrió la puerta de su casa, quitándose los zapatos, abatido

-Ichigo-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Ishin salió al encuentro de su hijo, parándose momentáneamente-no lo había notado... ¡que hijo tan bello tengo! Eres idéntico a tu padre! o!

-dioses... con que tienes una micra de poder espiritual después de todo...-el pelinaranja se alivio de que su progenitor solo lo percibiera atractivo, seria un trauma de por vida ver como su padre intentara ligárselo..

-_awwwwwww! Que asco! Que tonterías pienso_-el sustituto de shinagami subió las escaleras, aventándose sin ceremonias a su cama, tomando rápidamente el camino del sueño humano

(cambio de escena)

-sabes quien podría darnos esa valiosa información?-Kenpachi tomo a Renji de la parte delantera del traje, dejándolo suspendido a varios centímetros del suelo- habla!

El pelirrojo se soltó un podo sofocado, mirándolos con duda

-bueno... miren... Ichigo tiene dos hermanas pequeñas, no tienen nada sobresaliente, pero una de ellas podrían tener información de las personas que frecuenta Ichigo... tal vez nos darían una pista sobre los mas sospechosos, los investigamos y vamos eliminando hasta encontrar al culpable... aun no puedo creer que ese cuerpo ya sea de alguien mas... Ichi-channnn... hubiéramos tenido sexo salvaje juntos... ahhh...-una hemorragia nasal corría por toda la cara del teniente, provocando que los demás sudaran una gotita

-es un buen plan-aprobó Toushiro seriamente-pero como piensan que nos dejaran ir a todos al mundo de los ryoka? Tres de nosotros somos capitanes... levantaríamos sospechas...

-querido Hitsugaya-kun...-Renji tomo sus hombros, sonriendo malicioso-para poder estar con Ichigo, tenemos que saber como vive, y en eso yo les llevo ventaja...-los otros hombres le miraron con rencor-hay algo que los humanos llaman "preparatoria" y es la escuela a donde asiste Kurosaki... ¿has odio acaso del termino "darnos la pinta?"

(cambio de escena)

-neh... que le pasara a Ichigo?...lo veo muy deprimido...-Rukia salió del armario, tocando con un palito la espalda del pelinaranja

-nee-san! Aleja de mi a ese monstruo! Mira lo que me puso ahora!!!!!!-un pequeño peluche amarillo entro llorando a la habitación, vistiendo un ridículo vestido rosa con encajes blancos, estampado de conejitos

-kyaaaaaa! Pero si estas muy kawaii!-la shinagami abrazo a Kon, enamorada de las pequeñas figuritas que adornaban el vestido

-nee-san... me asfixias...

-gomen…

-que le sucede al baka de Ichigo?-Kon se acerco curioso a la cama, recibiendo una descarga eléctrica casi al instante-nee-san...

-que sucede Kon? Sabes que le pasa?-Rukia se acerco preocupada, viendo el rostro tranquilo del dios mientras dormía

-habías notado lo cute que se ve Ichy mientras duerme? o, con esa carita de angelito... y sus firmes y planos pechos celestiales... en este momento me gustaría ser la ropa que viste... la almohada en que reposa.. Ichigo-niisan!!!!!

-alto ahí-Rukia sudaba una gotita mientras atrapaba al peluche en pleno vuelo-desde cuando te gustan los hombres?

-en el amor no debe haber fronteras nee-san! El cuerpo solo es una barrera física...-

-¬¬ si claro, y por eso querías aprovecharte de Ichigo mientras dormía

-nee-san! O.O, como puedes llegar a pensar eso de mi? T.T, seria incapaz!

-¬¬...

-bueno... un masajito...

-¬¬

-solo quería acariciarle la espalda! Lo juro!

-¬¬ eres un pervertido -.- fuera!

-demo...-el pequeño león fue tirado por la ventana-nee-sannnnnnn! Hay suficiente amor en mi corazón par ambos! No tienes porque ponerte celosa!

(cambio de escena)

-Hana-chan! Donde pongo estas cajas?-un alto y fornido hombre entro por la puerta de servicio, mostrando ciertos paquetes al que atendía la caja de cobro

-otra vez con lo de chan Ganju-kun? U.U, ahhhhh... ponlas al lado de los higiénicos-dijo con total tranquilidad el peliazul

-he estado pensando Hana-chan... no te gustaría ir a cenar a algún sitio después de la ronda? Ya casi terminamos...-Ganju desvió la vista, sonrojado y avergonzado

-me quedare otro rato, hay algo de trabajo pendiente-respondió sonriendo el menor, mirando con calma todo el trabajo que tenia que realizar

-te has desvelado toda la semana, hay que divertirse un poco-respondió el hombre, tomando fuertemente la mano del mas pequeño, arrastrándolo hacia la puerta

-que haces Ganju-kun? O.O espera!... Mi cuerpo no resistirá este trato mucho tiempo.. T.T..-murmuro apesadumbrado- que problemático..

(cambio de escena)

-Ken-channnnn! Estas de nuevo actuando extraño!-la pequeña niña miraba asombrada como su amigo cooperaba sin protestar con los otros shinagamis, intentando encontrar la mejor manera de llegar a la casa de Ichy

-entonces esta decidido... Byakuya será el que distraiga al padre de Ichigo- Toushiro hacia pequeños dibujos en el piso, dejando asombrados a los demás por la rápido y bien que dibujaba, usando como único material un palito y la arena del suelo-los restantes, interrogaremos a las personas que responden al nombre de Karin y Yuzu... ¿entendido?

-si!-

(cambio de escena)

din dong!

-ohayo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Quien se presenta en la clínica de la familia Kurosaki a horas tan tempranas?-el eufórico señor callo al ver ante si a un hombre joven de vestimentas elegantes y discreta sonrisa-que es lo que quiere aquí? ¬o¬ no se ve herido...

-señor, permítame presentarme, soy Byakuya Kushiki, quisiera hablar sobre Kurosaki Ichigo..

-mi hijo? O.O ¿por qué motivo?

-bueno vera... será mejor que entremos no?

-esta bien...

(cambio de escena)

-Kurosaki Yuzu?

La pequeña niña rubia que en esos momentos se encontraba preparando el desayuno volteo un poco asustada, relajándose al distinguir a un guapo adolescente albino

-eres algún paciente de mi papá? Tienes problemas para hallar alguna habitación?-pregunto con amabilidad la menor, mirando con sorpresa al grupo de hombres que se formaba a espaldas del ojiverde-¿quiénes son ustedes?... yo a ti te conozco! Eres el chico cara de mono! o

Renji sudo una gotita, prefiriendo que la niña lo hubiera olvidado

-somos amigos de tu hermano-respondió rápidamente el shinagami poseedor de la espada de hielo-venimos a ver como esta...

-queremos ver a Ichy-channnnnnnnnn!-Yachiru salió de la espalda de Kenpachi, observando con curiosidad a su alrededor-¿esta es la casa de Ichy-chan?

Esa corta frase pareció despertar un botón de "on" en las mentes de los capitanes y teniente, mirando todo con obsesiva atención

-esos cubiertos... fueron tocados por los labios de Ichigo...

(Inicio de fantasía de Toushiro)

-esto esta muy rico Toushi-chan!-alabo con una dulce sonrisa el pelinaranja, probando un pay de fresas

-que bueno que te guste..-respondió el peliblanco, tomando un poco de té

-nehhhh eso esta mal! Debes tomar chocolate caliente, no té-regaño Ichigo, bebiendo el mencionado liquido

-no me gusta lo dulce, lo sabes

-demo...-los ojos avellana se incrustaron en los verdes con traviesa expresión- ¿por qué?..-Ichigo sujeto las mejillas del mas pequeño acercándolo a sus labios-Toushi-koi?...

(fin de fantasía)

-ese delantal... fue usado por Ichigo?...-Kenpachi miro hacia el techo, echando su imaginación a volar

(inicio de fantasía)

1.-Ken-chan! Porque llegas tan tarde? Me tenias muy preocupado-Ichigo le recriminaba con los mofletes hinchados debido al enojo, señalándolo con una cuchara de madera, todo, claro esta, con un fondo de rosas adornándolo

2.-Ken-chan! Me haces cosquillas... espera! Nos pueden ver los niños! (este que burradas piensa? Ya hasta con niños y todo XD)

3.-Ken-chan! Te estaba esperando para nuestro aniversario… este día seré todo tuyo…- Ichigo vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta sin mangas le sonreía coquetamente-puedes quitarme el nudo del delantal?

-Ken-chan!, Ken-chan?, Ken-chan! Que haces?, Eres malo Ken-chan!

(fin de la fantasía)

-Ichigo...-Renji nisiquiera pensó en algo en particular, simplemente vinieron imágenes de él con el pelinaranja en esa habitación

(inicio de la fantasía)

-Renji?... que haces?...-Ichigo fue apresado de la cintura, sentándolo en el filo de la pequeña mesa del desayunador- yamete!... onegai...

-no me pidas que me detenga-el pelirrojo abrió las piernas del pelinaranja, frotándose lascivamente contra el-te he deseado durante tanto tiempo...

-Renji...-un pequeño sonrojo adornaba el rostro del atractivo adolescente, mientras gemía quedamente, producto de las caricias del teniente

-Ichigo...-Renji quito las estorbosas prendas, dejándolo en unos pequeños boxers

-mi padre... mis hermanas... pueden escucharnos.. ahh..ahh...no...-Ichigo mordía su labio, intentando acallar sus quejidos

-déjame escucharte ¿qué importa si nos oyen?-

-pero que rayos dices Renji?!-susurro enojado el sustituto de shinagami, soltando un pequeño gritito al sentir como su hombría era masajeada fuertemente- ah... ah... ah... ah... voy a correrme...

Y cuando el pelirrojo estaba a punto de ver el rostro orgasmico de su amado...

(fin de fantasía)

-en que rayos piensas degenerado?!-grito Zaraki, viendo con furia la abundante hemorragia nasal del shinagami

-que sucede aquí?

Una niña de cabellos negros y mirada suspicaz apareció en escena, señalando a los hombres

-que hacen unos tipos con energía espiritual tan fuerte en nuestra casa Yuzu?

Los hombres se tensaron un poco, no contaban con que una de las hermanas de Ichigo tuviera la habilidad de percibir energías espirituales

-no sabia que eran especiales Karin-chan... tengo miedo-murmuro la niña, ocultándose atrás de su hermana, sabia que esta era mejor dando golpes que ella misma

-no deben temernos, no les haremos nada, solo queremos saber sobre Ichigo-hablo seria y cortésmente Hitsugaya, intentando quitar cualquier actitud negativa hacia ellos

-que quieren saber?-Karin aun los miraba con sospecha

-tiene novio?-pregunto inmediatamente Kenpachi

-novio? O.O-cara de Karin

-es virgen?-cuestiono Renji

-juro que quedare traumada... T.T-cara de Karin

-ya dio su primer beso?-todos miraron al niño albino, era obvio que si alguna de las dos primeras preguntas era afirmativa, la tercera pregunta estaba de mas

-supongo...-la morena midió sus palabras-que todos tienen cierto interés sentimental en mi hermano...

-si, lo amamos, y aunque me pese, todos lo hacemos-respondió Hitsugaya, cerrando los ojos molesto-incluso el hombre que habla con tu padre en estos momentos es de los nuestros

-ya veo... paguen

-nani? O.o-cara de todos

-claro... les daré bonus por ciertas cantidades-la pequeña niña froto sus manos con malicia-¿qué darían por fotos de la niñez de Ichigo? Se ve realmente kawaii... o el primer juguete? Era un tierno peluche de un dinosaurio... o lo mas valioso... información... ¿quiénes han sido las novias de mi hermano? ¿con quien sale últimamente?

-creo que no comprendes-espeto Kenpachi con voz siniestra, (aunque un poco tentando de poder ver las fotos de la niñez de Ichigo XD) nosotros no negociaremos, nos darán la información quieran o no

La niña levanto una ceja, sonriendo con maldad

-Yuzu, al ataque

Los shinagamis sacaron sus espadas, esperando cualquier ofensiva de la niña rubia, su energía espiritual era nula... ¿acaso ocultaba su poder a propósito?

La rubia respiro varias veces, juntando sus manos en su pecho

-Ichy-chan...-la pequeña se limpio las lagrimas, ahogando algunos sollozos-esos hombres raros... querían lastimarnos...snif... era ese tipo cara de mono, un niño albino, y un tipo grandote que daba miedo y tenia una niña pegada en su espalda...snif.. nos amenazaron a mi y a Karin... snif... nosotras no queríamos decirles donde estabas... snif... tengo miedo Ichy-channnnnn!-al terminar de decir eso, la niña sonrió de oreja a oreja-como estuve?

-excelente!-la mayor hizo un gesto aprobatorio con la mano, poniendo las manos en sus caderas

-de cuanto... dinero estamos hablando?...-termino por ceder Kenpachi, con una nube depresiva sobre su cabeza

Continuara...

Que pasara con la conversación de Isshin y Byakura? O.O, acaso Karin y Yuzu se harán millonarias de la noche a la mañana?, Ganju lograra conquistar a Hanatarou (awwww!) ¿podrá alguna vez dormir tranquilamente el pobre de Ichigo lo que resta del mes? -.-.

Descubran eso y mucho mas en el prox. Capi

P.D. Estoy entrenando a un ejercito de poodles!, pero como que no esta dando mucho resultado... son demasiados tiernos para atacar a la yugular ¬¬ ... demonios

PD.2 Dejen muchos reviews! de hecho, me llegaron hace poco algunos reviews que me amenazaban de.. (bueno era algo muy malo -.-u)si no continuaba con el finc, pero lo continuo de todo corazón, sorry por las faltas de ortografía, y me cae que iba a hacer mas largo el finc, pero con el poco tiempo que tengo..prefiero que lean una parte a que tengan que esperar por no se cuanto tiempo ¡hasta la próxima!


End file.
